Heat
by KeeblerGirl1208
Summary: Jim wanted Spock so badly, and fantasized about him constantly. And then, one day he gets what he wants. K/S. Very Mature. Slash. This story is dedicated to the lovely Kerchan.


Author's Note:

Um...I don't really know why I made this story. *shrugs* I'm very weird...? And apparently a perve, because I usually don't write smut like this. And by usually, I mean, *never*. So, sorry in advance if it's terrible, it's my first time. *giggle* o.O

**Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters do not belong to moi. I wish it did, though. Je regrette...**

**This story is dedicated to Kerchan, the queen of K/S smut, who is one of my fave fanfic authors and also one of my fave dA artists (who goes by kerinaty on deviantArt...) I even named my other muse after her; this new muse of mine helps me write smut stories, thanks to the lovely Kerchan. Hope she likes! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Today really wasn't going so well. Nope; not at _all. _Jim rushed into his quarters at a break-neck speed, his heart beating unusually fast. Ohnoohnooh_no. Damn it all to _hell. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Spock wasn't supposed to find out so soon.

Actually, Spock wasn't supposed to find out _period. _Something about the word "secret" told Jim that it meant he wasn't supposed to share it. Hence him fleeing--_running, _as starship captains don't flee, especially starship captains by the name of James T. Kirk--into his quarters. The door slid behind him with a soft _swish, _and with a deep felt sigh, Jim felt his knees give out. He slid to the floor, next to the wall right beside his door.

With a groan, he placed his face in his palms, before sweeping his hands back to slide his fingers through his tousled blonde strands of hair. How did he manage to screw up so epically? All this time, for over a _year, _he'd been able to keep it in his pants, and hidden, too. And for Jim, that was really saying something. But it was Spock's fault, really. Jim told himself that over and over, during those nights when he'd be up, restless. And then his mind would drift to dark, amber eyes, pointed ears, that damned lifted eyebrow...and before Jim could make sense of his thoughts, he'd find his hand wrapped around his engorged erection, desperately rubbing at himself trying to climax. Sometimes he probed his anus with his fingers, imagining them to belong to Spock. That was usually what did him in the end.

Whenever he managed to climax, more often than not, it was accompanied by a soft gasp of "Spock!"

So that had became Jim's basically focused (aka; pathetic) sex life since he had become infatuated with his First Officer...which was literally when the half-Vulcan had slammed him into the computer console, his hand wrapped around his throat during the Nero crisis so long ago. Not that Jim liked being choked, really, but that _power, _and the _heat. What would it be like to be bent over the console in another way, his backside bare and begging the insanely strong Vulcan to take him, roughly and without hesitation? To claim him and show him who he belonged to? _Even now, with his back pressed against the wall, just remembering those insanely hot hands touching, no _searing _his skin, had Jim's cheeks flushing and his pants starting to tent.

What wouldn't he give to have Spock's burning hands roaming over him, down his chest, over his abdomen, down his navel...with a loud groan, Jim palmed the seat of his pants, where his growing erection was beginning to push at the fabric. Oh, what would it be like to feel Spock's insanely hot rod searing his tight hole, widening him to the point where all he could do was gasp for breath and try to ride it out? The pain that would come, along with the pleasure...Jim looked down to see that he was absentmindedly tightening and then loosening his fingers on his erection, over and over to help with the waves of extasy that was starting to vibrate from his groin up his spine in thick, shuddering waves. He let his head fall back on the wall with a soft _thud, _a sigh escaping his lips.

Crap. Here he was, running for his life, and even now he couldn't keep the fantasies at bay.

Which was the reason he was in this mess now.

No sooner had the thought left his mind, than he heard the buzzer ring, announcing someone was outside his door, requesting entrance. Jim's eyes shot open. Maybe it was Bones coming to see him, as he had told him he'd come by the sickbay to visit, but never got around to it...

Feeling ever hopeful, Jim got to his feet and pressed the button that allowed the door to slip open. His growing smile faded when instead, he was greeted by the tall, stoic figure of Spock. Damn it.

"S-Spock, hey buddy." Jim hedged, feeling his throat dry up, but trying to play cool. If there was anything he was good at, it was playing cool. Spock's dark eyes peered into his unwaveringly, and Jim turned his back to him, to escape. And to hide his erection, that was only getting stiffer at the nearness of the Vulcan. "Uh, I'm kinda busy right now, so if you could come back possibly later, that would be great--"

Jim heard the door swish close, and suddenly hands were gripping his arms, turning him around. Alarm shot through Jim, and he looked up into eyes that were so dark, they were almost black pits. A cold tendril of fear snaked its way in Jim's gut, before he pushed it away. How in the world could he be afraid? This was _Spock. _The alien didn't even believe in killing animals, for heaven's sake.

He would never harm Jim...without reason.

_But he knows your secret, now, _Jim thought fearfully. _He knows how you feel about him, how you want him to take you so badly..._

"Spock, I can explain," Jim began, wanting to try and get things back to normal before this mess had transpired. Or as close to normal as possible, anyway.

"Explain what, Captain? That you harbor fantasies and feelings of a romantic nature towards my person?" Spock demanded, his voice smooth as usual, but with a hard edge to it. Jim couldn't deny it; even as the fingers tightened around his arms to the point where he just _knew _he was going to be sporting bruises, and the anger in Spock's voice, he couldn't help it.

He was completely, utterly and painfully aroused. He tried to hold his lower half away from Spock's deceptively thin, but strong and lithe, body. He didn't want to think what the Vulcan would do if he felt Jim's erect member pressing up against his thigh.

"I-I do, but I swear I wasn't going to do anything! You can't fault me for that, right?" Jim asked weakly, a little hope peppering his voice. Maybe Spock would have mercy on him and not kill him.

"Does this excite you?" Spock inquired, his eyes flickering downward and seeing Jim's tenting pants. Jim blushed, trying to wish away his arousal, but no such luck. He felt completely naked and vulnerable under Spock's searching gaze. He wished Spock would do something about it to help him...

Jim blinked and looked up into Spock's eyes when he heard the Vulcan take a sharp intake of breath.

"You do," Spock _growled. _Jim blinked again. Spock...just growled. Holy hell, it was hot.

"So...?" Jim said, trying to seem nonchalant. Maybe if he just played like his usual self, Spock wouldn't think too much of it and let him go. "What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

So fast he didn't know what was happening until his back was up against the wall, Spock had shoved Jim to the wall. A loud _thud _sounded in the room, and for a second, Jim's vision spun.

"Spock, what're--?" Jim's question was cut off as hot lips pressed upon his own, drowning out his voice. "Mmmm..." Jim whimpered helplessly, as the lips suddenly parted and a hot, wet tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. He opened his lips to do so, and suddenly the warm, unigue taste of Vulcan and _Spock _assaulted his senses. His mind was so occupied with the thought _SpockiskissingmesoHOTohgawdI'mnotgoingtomakeit...._that he didn't notice Spcok pinning his hands over his head with one hand, while the other hand slithered down to his pants and slowly unzipped his fly.

Spock pulled his lips away from Jim's with a wet _plop, _eyeing his captain with a look that Jim could only classify as smug.

"S-Spock...?" Jim asked, not able to fully catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed deeply, and his blue eyes glazed over in a haze of arousal. He could barely think straight from the sudden unexpected onslaught of his First Officer.

"You wish for climax, do you not? _Jim?" _Spock purred in Jim's ear, and the sultry, low sexy voice nearly made Jim cum right there, up against the wall. And Spock hadn't even _touched _him. Shit. Jim could only nod his head, hoping for the impossible. "As your First Officer, it is my duty to see to my Captain's needs. I would be a poor Commander if I neglected your needs, and I cannot have that on my records..."

Before Jim could respond, he felt his boxers shifting before a hot hand was clamping tightly around his swollen member.

"Oh _gawd," _Jim cried out in surprise, not expecting it. His hips automatically bucked up into the grip, arching his back. Suddenly Spock slammed him back into the wall, knocking the wind out of Jim. He squeezed Jim's penis in an almost warning, before giving a light kiss to Jim's forehead.

"No, my name is Spock. Please try to remember that," Spock whispered, as he moved his head down, burying his face in the crook of Jim's neck. Jim's eyelids fluttered close as he felt the warm breath dancing over his sensitive skin, and suddenly something hot and wet was trailing over his pulse point at the junction where his neck and jaw met--

He gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt Spock's teeth sink into his soft skin, biting and marking it. As the pain flared through Jim's skull, Spock suddenly pulled his teeth out, and instead began to suck the stinging area, before pulling away and blowing cool air on it, almost in a soothing manor. A euphoria suddenly swept away all the pain from the bite, and a smile made its way to Jim's lips.

"Are you going to show me what you're capable of?" he challenged.

His reply was the darkening of Spock's eyes. Spock pulled his hand out of Jim's pants abruptly, and stepped back. Jim missed his touch and warmth so bad, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat for anything in the world at the seperation. Almost as if it had a mind of it's own, Jim's arm reached out for Spock.

"Strip," Spock said levelly, and Jim shivered at the command in the tone. His penis began to leak precum as he stood before the Vulcan. Jim hastily pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his pants. He hesitated when his hands where in the waitbands of his boxers, and he couldn't help a questioning glance at Spock. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Spock stood before him, tall and regal as always, in his blue top and black pants, with his arms behind his back. But his face was far from its usual stoic impassiveness; his face was openly hungry and dominating, and Jim had the fleeting thought that he was prey to Spock's predator...

"Everything, Jim. Do as I say," Spock advised seriously, and Jim shuddered again. This was always what he'd wanted, and now it was really happening...

The black boxers fell to the floor, and Jim stepped out of them, feeling strangely self-concious as he stood nude before his First Officer. He looked up, and was slightly shocked when he saw Spock lick his lips.

Without warning Jim found himself being pushed over to his bed, and was shoved down onto his back. A heavy weight fell on him as Spock covered his body with his own, slaughtering Jim with deep, mind-numbing kisses. They were hungry, desperate kisses, almost as if Spock had wanted this all along, as well. Spock's pants clad leg brushed against Jim's sensitive erection, and he gasped loudly at the surge of extasy from the friction that had him seeing stars.

"Spock, please...take me. I need you inside me, _now," _Jim groaned, tossing his head back as Spock's nimble and sure fingers found his cherry red nipple and pinched it mercilessly.

A hand suddenly closed tightly around his swollen member, and Spock growled in his ear, "_I _am in charge now, Jim. Do not presume to tell me what to do,"

Jim bucked helplessly, trying to relieve the pressure and grip of Spock's hand, but it held fast. A sob tore from Jim's throat, and his eyes teared up from frustration. He needed release so _badly. _

"Please, Spock! Please!" Jim begged, no longer caring what he had to do in order to feel Spock inside him. He didn't care anymore. He needed Spock like he'd never needed anything before. "Please, I need you! Damn it, take me now!"

"Be patient, _t'hy'la," _Spock breathed in Jim's ear. Jim heard a rustling sound, and glanced down to see Spock loosening his pants and pulling them along with his underwear down to his thighs, but not taking them off fully. Jim was the only fully unclothed one.

As Jim took in Spock's size, a small thread of apprehension filled him; Spock was...incredibly well endowed. Jim wasn't even sure if he would be able to fit inside him...

Before Jim could voice his thoughts, Spock's hot hands were suddenly at his knees, pushing his legs up and apart, bearing his tiny, pink opening to the Vulcan's deep gaze. Jim swallowed hard.

"I do not have any lubricant, Jim," Spock said softly. "This will hurt, but I assume you are agreeable to this?"

Jim just nodded, impatient. Spock gave slight nod.

"Relax," he purred, and suddenly his large member was pushing into Jim's tight opening, stretching and filling his passage to the point where--

"Ahh!" Jim cried out in extasy. Damn, Spock was large! Jim felt his eyes tearing up again, and was aware that Spock hadn't even filled him all the way yet.

"Hush, _t'hy'la_," Spock chanted softly, as he slowly sunk into the Captain's tight, warm canal. "Allow yourself to accept me...yes. Like this..." Finally, _finally, _Spock had filled him to the hilt, and he paused there, to allow Jim to adjust to his size, before pulling all the way out until only the head of his member was still in Jim. Jim watched as the large organ pulled out his anus, seeing his pink skin stretching unbearably wide as it tried to accomidate the thickness of Spock's member. Then he sunk back in, harder this time and his body collided into Jim's with a heavy _smack_.

Another sob escaped Jim, and one of the tears escaped the confines of his lashes, trailing down his cheek. There was a slight burning sensation flittering through his conscious, but it was almost completely drowned out by the intense erotic pleasure that trailed up and down his spine making his toes curl and his lower abdomen clench up. It was just like he dreamed; Spock inside him, so hot, so damn hot and big and he wasn't sure where he ended and Spock began and _oh _he would never be able to live without Spock inside him like this again oh god oh god oh _GOD._

With a loud cry, Jim came hard, his seed splattering onto Spock's blue uniform shirt. Jim's body shook slightly from the aftershock of it all, and with that a faint sense of embarrassment that he hadn't lasted long...

"_Jim," _Spock moaned, burying his face into the crook of Jim's shoulder. Jim felt Spock's arms wrapping around his middriff, and suddenly Spock was speeding up his thrusts desperately, slamming into him again and again. Jim moaned in pleasure as he felt himself hardening _again. _This had never happened before!

After a minute, Spock let out a warm, heavy breath into Jim's ear, and suddenly Jim felt Spock's molten hot seed ejaculating deep into his intimate orifice, filling him with the burning hot essence. Jim's arms wrapped around Spock as he felt himself helplessly cum against Spock again. He turned his face into Spock's back hair, burying it deep in the silky strands, trying to come to his senses. Spock's seed filled him up to the brim, and as Spock slipped out of him, Jim felt the liquid slowly begin to slide out his sore, sensitive opening and down his buttocks.

It felt so good, it almost made Jim want to weep.

Finally, he had been claimed by Spock, had been _branded _with his seed.

"Thank you," Jim whispered, kissing Spock's hair.

"It was my pleasure, Captain," Spock whispered back, his face still on Jim's shoulder. His weight was heavy and warm, but also co forting, so Jim didn't bother trying to move. AS if he actually wanted him to.

"Call me Jim, and we should do this again sometime," Jim insisted. Spock lifted his head to gaze down at Jim. The possession and power burning in his eyes had Jim taking a sharp intake of breath.

"As you wish...Jim," Spock replied. "I am most agreeable to the suggestion."

He then leaned down and stole a deep, passionate kiss.

Jim whimpered in reply, loving every minute of it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am a noob. Can't you tell? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want more K/S stories or not; I'm not really sure if my writing is that good, but maybe someone out there likes it...*shrugs* You can see how pervy I am, because I didn't even put what happened to make Spock find out Kirk liked him like that in the first place. If you want, feel free to make up your own scenario; I just wanted to write the smut.

If you read, please review. If you read and don't review...thanks for reading anyway. :)

NOTE: I typed this up while listening to Trey Songz' "I Invented Sex". It really helped me st the mood. Okay, done talking about pointless things now. I'm off to go write out some more K/S fics...


End file.
